1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product packaging, and in particular to secure packaging and sealing systems that combat tampering, gray marketing, and product counterfeiting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general public is now very familiar with product packages and seals that are used to make product tampering obvious to the consumer. These measures developed in part from past cases of food and medicine tampering that ended in a few cases of poisoning and a public panic. One case in particular, the Tylenol pain-reliever tainting with cyanide, is infamous.
Some foods spoil more quickly once the bottle or package has been entered. So many producers include devices and labels that warn a consumer if the package has been opened. For example, foods in glass jars are sealed by their tops under vacuum. When the lid is opened, the vacuum is lost and the metal lid top bubbles up and no longer down. A warning label warns consumers to look for this condition to ensure product freshness and safety.
Product counterfeiting presents a very different situation for both consumers and producers. Some products have such high price points that it makes it very affordable for a counterfeiter to exactly duplicate all the packaging, and its associated seals and security devices. For example, common prescriptions now retail for $10–20 a pill. Some cancer medicines can retail for over $10,000 for a 30-day supply for one user. Any and all safety and security measures can be duplicated and impersonated by counterfeit products that don't have to bear the development and marketing costs. Many commercial manufacturers suffer large losses to counterfeiters, and so they often are subjected to financial reserves that can approach 50% of their gross sales.